hotlinemiamifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Beta Features/@comment-5096911-20150502033150
Here's all the changes from the beta version that I wrote down and put in the chat during the stream, if anybody wants them - The sewer map was originally called BAJSKORV (swedish for piece of shit I guess) - Mandalas in my Coffee was originally going to play in the Soldier's levels intros - Dont Cry For Me was also considered to play in the Soldier's levels intros - Mark was originally "BIG AND TOUGH" (Whatever that means, probably was going to be able to take more bullets) - Corey's abilities used to say "FAST AND FLEXIBLE" - First Trial was originally called Trial & Error (Probably changed because the Shogun's Clan font doesn't have a & symbol.) - The Inspector was originally going to be the witness at the First Trial intro instead of the Police Chief - The original dialogue by the General in Casualties was different "my_id.line10="ANIMALS!" my_id.line20="..." my_id.line11="THAT'S ALL WE ARE!" my_id.line21="A BUNCH OF GODDAMN ANIMALS!" my_id.line12="THEY'RE SENDING US OUT TO SLAUGHTER" my_id.line22="OR BE SLAUGHTERED..." my_id.line13="AND HERE WE SIT UNTIL THEY TELL US" my_id.line23="WHAT TO DO, AND HOW TO DO IT!" my_id.line14="NO WILL OF OUR OWN. JUST MINDLESS" my_id.line24="OBEDIENCE!" my_id.line15="WE DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY WE'RE" my_id.line25="FIGHTING NOW, DO WE?" - Ambush used to be called "The Ambush" - Ambush was going to be called "Green Inferno" - The Henchman's conversation with the Fans had a few extra lines of dialogue at the end "my_id.line14="I'm not looking for trouble... Haha..." my_id.line24="You know? Right?"" - There used to be a soundeffect called sndPounding that would play in the Pig Butcher interview when Martin starts talking about killing kids. - The phone in the first floor of Midnight Animal wasn't there - There used to be a black guy on the second floor of First Blood ( http://puu.sh/h0ofr/5b9e675657.png ) - Before Hard Mode was implemented, the Hard Mode version of House Call was going to be the Normal Mode version - The Bar of Broken Heroes was originally going to be the Act 5 intro and the song that played in there was Tempel - The first act was considered to be called "INTRODUCTIONS" or "BAD BLOOD" - The second act was considered to be called "BLOOD&SWEAT" - The third act was considered to be called "BEGIN&END" - The Midnight Animal film title originally said "A Film by Devolver Digital" instead of Galaxy Films - Demolition was originally called "Stay Down" - Jake's other masks used to have different abilities Irvin = "Invincible" and Dallas = "Random Perk" - The Director originally had some dialogue that he would say to Martin after he got shot before the level ended "my_id.line10="MARTIN, ARE YOU OK?" my_id.line20="SAY SOMETHING..." my_id.line11="..." my_id.line21="" my_id.line12="MARTIN?" my_id.line22="" SOUNDTRACK: - The old version of Richard was replaced by Richard by Life Companions - WouJuno was replaced by Chamber of Reflections - Divide's intro was different - Run's intro was different and it was 8 minutes long - We're Sorry used to be called Benjamin or Untitled